


Cleanse Your Mind

by Becca_Hay



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ghosts, I just had a lot of feelings, Klaus doing his best, Light Angst, Multi, Oh, Sibling Bonding, Soz, also dave is in here for like 2 secs, forgot about that - Freeform, so here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Hay/pseuds/Becca_Hay
Summary: It begins with an argument and ends with a surprise





	Cleanse Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> So in this world, everything in the motel and Vietnam happens as the show goes. Everyone manages to stop the apocalypse early so they don't have to go back in time and they are all living in the house trying to figure shit out.
> 
> Klaus has manages to summon Ben once but not for long.
> 
> Also this has only been proofread by word so i'm very sorry for the state of it but I've tried to upload this 5 times now and I've had enough. I will probably fix later.

Being sober was hard. Like really hard in Klaus' opinion, especially when he has to be in close quarters with all his siblings for extended periods of time. Living under the same roof as each other again was difficult, they all had old habits that they were trying to change, old grudges rearing their ugly heads and not to mention the superpowers. So, at some points it all became too much and there were arguments, fights, even the chandelier falling from the ceiling again during one of Vanya and Luther's spats, but they were working on it. That didn't mean they didn't fight, they were siblings after all.

However, despite it all, Klaus was happy to have his family back together. They all started supporting each other and Klaus was finally started to overcome the withdrawal period properly after a week of the shakes and being sick. At times it was still hard. He had been kidnapped and tortured, he had accidentally time travelled to Vietnam during the war and met the man of his dreams only to have him ripped away, but the thought of being able to see Dave again kept him sober. 

But right now, after a particularity tense morning between himself and Diego, it had finally come to head in the living room when the rest of their siblings had gone out their separate ways. Diego had been pushing and pushing all day and Klaus had had enough, he's uncomfortably sober right now and Diego is shouting at him for no reason. 

"-and now you're just standing there with a blank look on your face! You are just so u-useless sometimes, Klaus! You should have s-s-stayed in Vietnam instead of coming back here to ruin our lives-s with your-your habits!" Diego growled, stumbling over his words slightly with how emotional he was getting. 

Klaus reeled back with a sharp breath like he had been slapped. Diego was the one person (living that was) that knew the most about Vietnam. He had told Five briefly, when he got back, where he had been but only opened up to Diego after a long sleepless night that left him crawling into Diego's room for comfort. Yet, now the little shit was using that information against him. 

"He didn't mean that."

"He doesn't mean it Klaus."

Both himself and Ben whipped their heads around at the new voice behind them. The Detective. The one who had come to rescue him from the crappy little motel room Cha Cha and Hazel had been keeping him in. The same Detective that had died less than a minute later while he crawled through the air duct, time travelling briefcase in hand. 

Not really the person he had been looking for when he started his sobriety, but it was a start at least.

Klaus jumped when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned back to Diego who looked sincerely apologetic and opened his mouth to begin, what Klaus assumed would be a symphony of apologies. Klaus quickly waves his hands about and shrugged Diego's hand off his shoulder. Diego looked hurt but Klaus could fix that later, he had more important things to worry about right now. 

"It doesn't matter Dee, I'm good, so good. You're fine, really. So anyways, I'm off to my room to go practice with Ben here and I’ll be down for the family dinner. Don't disturb me. We're fine, right Ben, yeah he says we're good." Klaus rambles as he begins to usher for Ben and the Detective to move out of the main room and towards his own room before Diego could stop him. 

\---

Klaus slammed his door shut and slumped back onto it, looking at Ben and The Detective, he was going to need to learn her name. The other spirits were on the fringes of his mind right now, being on their best behaviour for once, maybe it was the presence of the police that was putting them off. 

Klaus giggled at the thought. Ben rolled his eyes at him and turned to the plain clothed detective. "I'm Ben Hargreeves, this is Klaus. Sorry he's an idiot sometimes. We are two of Diego's brothers." He introduces himself, as Klaus straightens up and shouts 'Hey!' in response. 

Klaus watched her blink like she wasn't sure quite what was going on, before shaking her head and then reaching the shake Ben's hand, which she could, and then Klaus' which her hand went right though. Klaus watched her panic slightly before taking her hand back. 

"Hargeeves? As in The Umbrella Academy Hargeeves? Teenage heroes of the city?" She asks looking confused between them both. Diego had told her and everyone else at the Police Academy his second name was Harris. 

"The very one. A fan I see, just wait until Diego hears about this. His Detective a fan of us. Tell me, who was your favourite? Was it our cute-as-a-button Number 6 here or maybe big old Number 1? Ben, maybe it was love at first sight with our own knife wielding Number 2. Diego and Detective sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Klaus giggled, watching The Detective's cheeks redden until Ben smacked him upside the head. "Ben!" He whined, rubbing his head. "Not cool."

"Stop acting like an idiot then, Klaus." 

"Hey! I was just asking Bennie, don't be so rude."

"ENOUGH. Both of you just stop." Eudora snaps, rubbing her temples. She didn't think the dead could get headaches, but she felt one coming. 

Klaus sighed and gave a playful glare at Ben before turning to the Detective. "And you were the detective that rescued me in the motel, at the cost of your own life, which I'm sorry about. Got a name Detective?" Klaus asks, as he moves to sit on his bed. 

"Eudora Patch. Please, just call me Patch though." Klaus nodded, and gestured for her to sit. He could hear the other ghosts starting to call his name, but he couldn't think about that now. Before he could talk again though Patch was interrupting him. 

"He didn't mean what he said back there. Diego. He really does like to go for the jugular, as it were, in fights. One too many times have I been on the end of that." She explains, as she looked at him. Klaus nods, he knows what his brother is like sometimes, but he also knows that he can be softer as well. Klaus thinks Eudora might know that as well. 

Klaus watches as Ben sits cross legged on a while of clothes on the floor, watching them both. "You know you can move on right, you don't have to be here. I've met God, she's a little girl with an attitude but I think she would like you." Klaus explains, watching her shuffle, like she's not sure what do say. 

He glances at Ben, who gives him a half smile. Ben also knows he could move on, but he wouldn't leave Klaus alone, not with his thoughts or the spirits of the dead who wouldn't move on.

"You're like a beacon. I could feel your energy from the second I opened my eyes after being shot. I didn't know you were Number 4 until I got here and saw you arguing with Diego and you heard me." She explains and Klaus, turns to listen, blocking out the rabble of ghosts starting up around him. "It was nice getting to see him. I just wanted a goodbye, I think. He found me, after, in the motel room. I don't remember it much, I think I still hadn't quite crossed over I guess, but I felt his pain and I wanted to see him." 

Klaus let out a shaky breath, he had managed to bring Ben back for a couple of minutes to see their family, maybe he could do the same for Patch. 

"The thing is sister, me and Ben have been practising and I could maybe give you and Diego a proper goodbye. It's not perfect and you won't have long but I can try." He says cautiously. He hates that using his powers to make Ben and maybe now Patch manifest as they exhaust him, he wants to give them as much time as possible but he might not be able to with the fragile state he's in now. The look on her face though says it all: it will be painful, it will make the spirits louder after and he'll be exhausted, but he likes her, and he loves Diego and is sure his brother would do the same for him. 

"You can stay after you've said goodbye if you like. I'm not stopping you floating about after Diego for however long, who knows I might even be able to keep you manifested for longer if you do stick around but this time you may only have a few minutes. Five at the most, okay?" He explains to her, watching her nod. He can feel himself getting nervous, but he feels a cool pressure on his knee and looks to see Ben smiling at him. 

\---

Klaus makes his way downstairs again, he can hear Mom humming from the kitchen where she's preparing dinner but apart from that there is nothing. Himself, Patch and Ben all move into the main room to find Diego sulking in the armchair throwing his knives around like boomerangs.

He glances to see Patch rolling her eyes and muttering about how much of a big baby Diego is, which makes Ben and Klaus snort and catches Diego's attention. Diego quickly stands up and paces over to Klaus, nearly treading on Ben though he doesn't realise. 

"Look Klaus, what I said earlier, I really am glad you are back, and I was just angry and upset and-" Diego begins but Klaus promptly stops him by holding his Hello hand up. Klaus takes a deep breath and sits on the couch, slumping a bit with his arms by his side. 

"I know you are sorry, but you can tell me all about it later. I have something for you, I don't know if it's going to work or how well or for how long so be ready." Klaus explains briskly, clenching his fits together and closing his eyes, ignoring Diego's strange look. 

He thinks about the wave of guilt he felt when he found out that Patch was killed rescuing him. He concentrates on how highly Diego talks about her and what she does. How proud Diego is to know her and been with her. He thinks about how distraught Diego was when the police accused him of her murder and the fact that his love had been taken away brutally such as Klaus losing his wonderful Dave. 

He's trying really hard and he had no idea if it is working until he hears Ben encouraging him in his left ear and the choked gasp from Diego. He opens his eyes and sees Patch and Diego hugging tightly and he's pleased. He can feel himself being drained already after only a minute, but he wants to give them time. He can feel Ben's hand physically on his shoulder this time and it help, knowing his brother is there to support him right now. 

Klaus can't hear what they are saying to each other because there is a rushing coming to his ears, but it means he's not eavesdropping, so he'll take it. He's tired and he can feel the other spirits closing in, realising that he can hear them and is using his powers. They start calling his name again and he feels himself trembling, but this is the longest he's held his powers for and it's for Diego, not him. He needs to try harder for Diego. 

Suddenly, he feels fingers through his hair, and he blinks up to see Eudora smiling at him. "You've done so well. You are kind and amazing Klaus Hargreeves, and don't let this grumpy man child tell you any different okay?" She says sincerely, as she crouches down in front of him placing her hands over his fists. "I'll see you another time and you'll be stronger, and we can all get waffles or something. Diego say's that those are Ben and your favourites." 

As she's talking Klaus can feel himself losing grip, her hands as starting to go through his hands instead of resting in top and Ben's hand is no longer warm. He's glad that he chose to sit down because if he hadn’t, he's sure that his knees would have given out and he would be lying gracelessly on the floor by the time his hands had stopped glowing and Patch had taken her leave through the door of the main room. Klaus slumped further down the couch as he felt a cool hand on his forehead. He looked up to see a teary Diego feeling his forehead and Ben leaning over the couch smiling fondly at him with a small thumbs up. 

"K-Klaus, breath for a second buddy." Diego says shakily, manoeuvring Klaus to lay on the couch properly. Klaus inhaled and exhales slowly as he tried to keep his eyes open. 

"Di' I do gooood? I um-gave you both enough times." Klaus slurred, trying to keep his train of thought. He was sober and exhausted and Diego's hands on his face were soothing the temperature he gets from exerting himself. The ghosts are quieter, but he had no idea if that is because the blood is still rushing to his ears or if they are being kind for once. He doesn't care. He just wants to sleep. He'll deal with the spirits later. 

"You did so good Klaus. She said she would be back but that was great for now, yeah. How about we get you to bed for a bit before dinner. Let you rest." Diego shakes himself a bit, trying to regroup after that emotional reunion before picking a drowsy Klaus up.

It's slow progress to his room, even Klaus can tell that, but he doesn't mind as he lolls his head onto his brother's shoulder. "She's so nice. Think she used to fancy you when we were younger. She knew who the umbrella academy was and asked her if she had a crush on Number 2. It's so sweet, she's so sweet." Klaus mumbles to Diego as the go up the stairs. He can't hear it, but he feels the choked laugh from where he is against Diego's chest and he's happy. 

When Diego drops him into bed and covers him up, he's nearly asleep. It's the first time he had really felt genuinely tired in ages. Not the bone deep exhaustion that makes him collapse that he usually feels but just tired. Ben lays on the bed next to him and Diego brushes his curls from his face. 

"Go to sleep Klaus. I'll come and get you when dinner is ready." Diego promises softly as he leaves the room and leaves Klaus to close his eyes and slowly begin drift off, happy with his decisions and thinking about how proud Dave would be if he could see him know. 

"Dave would be so proud of me, Ben. Sober and helping my family. Not quite the war hero he was but I know he would tell me how great I was doing if he was here." Klaus mumbles with his smile thinking about his love, putting the blanket up right under his chin in a slow heavy movement. 

"I'm always so proud of you darling. My special future boy"

"Dave!?"

**Author's Note:**

> just saying I had a lot of feeling about eudora dying because I was sleep deprived and it made me cry and here we are


End file.
